Sectionals (Competition)
Sectionals are the first round of the Show Choir Competition. The winning team will move onto the Regional competition. 1992 Midwest Show Choir Sectionals Competitors William McKinley High School *'Piano Man' by Billy Joel sung by Bryan Ryan Results 1st Place *William McKinley High School 2009 Midwest Show Choir Sectionals performing Don't Rain on My Parade.]] performing You Can't Always Get What You Want.]] Assigned Theme / Rule Ballad Venue Buckeye Civic Auditorium, Western Ohio High School Judges *Rod Remington *Candace Dystra *Donna Landries Competition Jane Addams Academy *'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' from Dreamgirls. Sung by Jane Addams Academy *'Proud Mary' by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Sung by Jane Addams Academy Haverbrook School for the Deaf *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey. Sung by Haverbrook School for the Deaf New Directions Planned *'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' from Dreamgirls. Sung by Mercedes Jones *'Proud Mary' by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Sung by New Directions *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey. Sung by New Directions Performed *'Don't Rain On My Parade '''from ''Funny Girl. Sung by Rachel Berry *'You Can't Always Get What You Want' by The Rolling Stones. Sung by New Directions *[[Somebody to Love|'Somebody to Love']] by Queen. Sung by New Directions (offscreen) Results 1st Place *New Directions (3 Votes for 1st Place) 2nd Place *Jane Addams Academy (3 Votes for 2nd Place) 3rd Place *Haverbrook School for the Deaf (3 Votes for 3rd Place) 2010 West Central Sectionals performing The Living Years.]] performing Hey, Soul Sister.]] performing (I've Had) The Time of My Life.]] and New Directions performing Valerie.]] Venue Unknown Venue #2 Judges *Unknown Competition The Hipsters *'The Living Years' by Mike & The Mechanics. Sung by The Hipsters Warblers *'Hey, Soul Sister '''by ''Train. Sung by Blaine Anderson with the Warblers New Directions *'(I've Had) The Time of My Life' by Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes. Sung by Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray with New Directions *'Valerie' . Cover by Mark Ronson ft. Amy Winehouse. Sung by Santana Lopez with New Directions Results 1st Place *New Directions *Warblers Last Place *The Hipsters 2011 Sectionals Venue The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, William McKinley High School Judges *Brandi Englebert *Dorothy Saunders *Tickles the Clown Competition Unitards *'Buenos Aires' from Evita. ''Sung by Harmony and the Unitards. Troubletones *'Survivor/I Will Survive by Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor. Sung by Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce and Sugar Motta with the Troubletones. New Directions *ABC' by ''Jackson 5. Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang and Quinn Fabray with New Directions. *'Control' by Janet Jackson. Sung by Artie and Blaine with Quinn and New Directions. *'Man In The Mirror' by Michael Jackson. Sung by Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang and Artie with New Directions. Results 1st Place *New Directions 2nd Place *The Troubletones 3rd Place *The Unitards 2012 Sectionals Venue The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, William McKinley High School Judges *Stan Cook *Harrison Paolucci *Allison Metcalf Competition New Directions *'Gangnam Style' by PSY. Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang, Kitty Wilde and Ryder Lynn with New Directions. Dalton Academy Warblers *'Whistle' by Flo Rida. Sung by Hunter with Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Live While We're Young' by One Direction. Sung by Sebastian with Dalton Academy Warblers. Rosedale Mennonites *'Over the River and Through the Wood / She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain' by Lydia Maria Child / Carl Sandburg. Sung by Rosedale Mennonites. Results 1st Place *TBA 2nd Place *TBA 3rd Place *TBA Category:Competitions Category:Events